


In This Life and the Next

by moshimichi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: “I love you. Forever, in this life and the next.”“I love you. For eternity, in this life and the next.”





	In This Life and the Next

Their first love was a pure one.

Zarc and Ray bonded over a shared love, which slowly led to love for one another. They laughed together, smiled together, and loved together. But Zarc fell into insanity, an inevitability that was impossible to stop. And Ray tasked herself with her beloved’s downfall.

He found her spirit unforgivable.

She found his memory unforgettable.

Their first love ended in tragedy.

—

Their second love was once upon a dream.

Yuri and Selena never met, although both were of the same army. Their country was at war, instigated by their king and fought against three others. Yuri thrived in the bloodshed; Selena rejected their cause.

Their meeting was both the first and the last, one bathing in the blood of the other.

One was an undefeated champion.

The other was an executed traitor.

Their second love was never meant to be.

—

Their third love was soft like moonlight.

Yuto and Ruri met at a young age and were ensconced in young love. It was a sweet love, full of warm tenderness and affection. But war swept the land and violence took hold of their lives.

She died protecting her love.

He died avenging his.

Their third love drowned in blood.

—

Their fourth love was bright like the sun.

Yugo and Rin grew up with each other. Both orphans, they loved each other with a light that was clear to all. Each one’s presence was a constant to the other and they thrived on it, grew with it. It was a given that they’d always be together.

Until one day they weren’t.

Rin was taken away, kidnapped by an unknown force, and Yugo searched and searched and searched until he found her. But it was too late. Her love for him had been warped beyond recognition and she swore she could no longer live with his light.

Their fourth love consumed them with death.

—

Their fifth love was troubled.

Yuya and Yuzu were childhood friends. They depended on one another and their love grew and changed with them, from familial to platonic to romantic. Yuya denied it at first, but Yuzu knew better. 

However, their love wasn’t an easy one.

Yuzu was taken away, kidnapped by an enemy. Yuya chased after and brought her back.

They were faced with war, violence, and bloodshed. They struggled through it and survived.

They were pitted against each other. They chose one another instead.

Yuya fell into insanity. Yuzu brought him back out of it.

Many obstacles blocked their way and they broke through each and every one of them.

Their fifth love was their happily ever after.

_“I love you. Forever, in this life and the next.”_

_“I love you. For eternity, in this life and the next.”_

Fortunately, it wasn’t their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here.](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/152492210241/in-this-life-and-the-next)


End file.
